Yuki no Ai : Snow's Love
by Kagamine Arimonori
Summary: As Drew ran through the snow, with May in his arms, he reflected on the memories that he and May had shared together. NO THIS WILL NOT BE A TWO SHOT. Rated T because I'm a paranoid person. :)


**Guys, I am so sorry.**

**So, I got this hilarious idea to make a huge collection of all my oneshots. So, I deleted my ContestShipping oneshot to put here instead.**

**Okay so...**

**In honor of the SOPA 2014 act not being passed, this is my very first ContestShipping oneshot.**

**Category - Pokemon**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>He was running as fast as he could.<p>

His rival and friend was in terrible danger.

And it was his fault.

_"Drew Hayden?"_

_"Yes, Nurse Joy?"_

_"Do you know a girl named May Maple?"_

_"Yes, I...do. Why?"_

_"Well, you see..."_

Drew stopped, and took out a Poke Ball.

"Flygon, let's go!"

"Fly~!"

He hopped on Flygon and took off, still reminiscing what Nurse Joy had told him at Snowpoint City's Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, you see...she left the Pokémon Center a little way north of here to train an hour ago.."<em>

_"Is there something she should have known?"_

_"Yes...there are rumors that Team Galactic has reformed and are now occupying the area where Miss May was headed..."_

_"...I'll go find her..."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>Goddammit, where was she?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Roserade, Petal Dance! Follow it up with Magical Leaf!"<em>

_"Dodge it, and use Ice Beam, Glaceon!"_

_It was the final round of the Snowpoint City Super Contest, and Drew was facing his rival of three years, May. _

_"Counter that with Solar Beam!"_

_Both beams hit each other at the same time. There was an explosion._

_One minute._

_"Let's finish this! Ice Shard, Glaceon!"_

_"Roserade! Counter it with Bullet Seed!"_

_30 seconds._

_The two attacks passed each other. Ice Shard hit Roserade. Bullet Seed hit Glaceon._

_1 more second._

_"And time's up! The winner of this contest is Drew Hayden and Roserade!"_

* * *

><p>He headed north, towards the area where Team Galactic was rumored to be.<p>

'Damn it...May..'

* * *

><p><em>Drew collected his ribbon and went backstage to see May. He saw her sitting on one of the benches in the locker room.<em>

_"Hey, May. Nice job out there."_

_"...Thank you..?"_

_"Though I'm obviously the better Coordinator."_

_3...2...1..._

_"HEY! I BEAT YOU TWICE!"_

_" I lost count of how many times I beat you."_

_"...Arggh! Damn you, Grasshead!"_

_"Come on, you've gotta train your Pokémon harder!"_

_"Fine! I will!"_

* * *

><p>Drew inwardly groaned at himself. If only he hadn't said that, then May wouldn't have gone out. Him and his big mouth.<p>

Suddenly, Flygon let out a cry. Drew snapped back to reality and noticed, with a slight note of panic, that Flygon had been hit with a Shadow Ball.

"Flygon!" Drew yelled. "Can you try to land?"

Flygon swerved and headed down. Just when he was about to land, another Shadow Ball hit him in his side.

_"FLYGON!"_ Drew yelled. Flygon slammed into the hard ground. The impact flung Drew into a bunch of bushes.

"You were great Flygon. Return." He called his weakened Pokémon back into its Poke Ball. He reminded himself that after he got May, he'll take it to Nurse Joy. But in the meanwhile...

"It must've been Team Galactic who shot down Flygon. I'm getting near the area where they're supposed to be..." Drew muttered. Suddenly, he stiffened, and turned towards the bush he had crashed into.

He fingered Roserade's Poke Ball, wondering whether to attack.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you~"

Drew stiffened.

A girl stepped out of the bush. "Hello there..." she muttered. "I'm truly surprised that you managed to survive, even after I used Shadow Ball on Flygon..."

"It was you?!" Drew hissed. The girl laughed, a creepy laugh. He shuddered at this.

"Of course! I cannot let anyone get near here. You'll have to fight me to get past. However, I don't think you'll want to fight me.."

Drew clenched his fists. "Who said anything about me not fighting you? I'll battle and get past you!"

The girl laughed once more. "Ohoho! A challenge! Alrighty then.." She threw out a Poke Ball, and out popped an Umbreon.

_There's something wrong about this...but I can't pinpoint it! I'll just battle her and be on my way to find May._

"Absol, you're up!" Drew yelled. He threw out Absol's Poke Ball. Absol appeared in a flash of light. "Absol, Flash!" Absol's coat shone.

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack!"

Umbreon moved quickly. Soon, it was in front of Absol.

"Umbreon, Screech!"

Drew covered his ears as Umbreon let out the Screech attack.

"Tch..! Absol! Swords Dance!"

Absol released Swords Dance. It hit Umbreon, stopping its screech and sending it back.

It might have been Drew's imagination, but he heard a girl's scream.

_May!_

"Tch! Let's finish this! Absol, Razor Wind!"

The powerful attack hit Umbreon and sent it flying back.

"Umbreon! Hidden Power!"

Umbreon's eyes glowed white. It began releasing waves of energy.

_This looks really bad!_

"Umbreon! Hyper Beam!"

Umbreon released a powerful Hyper Beam, aimed straight for Absol.

"Absol! Dodge it!"

Absol wasn't quick enough. Hyper Beam hit dead on, and Absol was thrown back.

"Absol!"

"Let's finish this! Umbreon, Dark Pulse!"

"Absol! Counter that with Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks zipped past each other. Absol jumped up just before the Dark Pulse hit it. Umbreon, however, was not so lucky. It got hit with Shadow Ball, sending the Moonlight Pokémon backwards into a tree.

"Umbreon!"

"Good, now let's finish this up! Absol, Water Pulse!"

The water tornado whipped around Absol's body. With a loud cry of his name, Absol released the powerful attack.

Suddenly, the girl clicked a button, and something dropped down from the trees. It was too late though, as Water Pulse hit the thing instead of Umbreon.

"What the-!"

"Drew!"

Drew froze. He recognized that voice...

The girl laughed manically as the water disappeared, revealing a soaking wet girl wearing a green bandanna, a red orange sleeveless T-shirt with a black collar, black bike shorts. black socks and red and white sneakers with a red parka in a net.

_He had hurt May._

"Haha! Recognize her? Of course you would, you both are rivals!"

"Drew?" May whimpered. She reached out a hand.

"May," Drew whispered. He reached out to touch the hand that was reaching out for him. However, he was slammed back into the tree by the girl.

The girl laughed again. "You think I'm going to let you get away with her? Nope~! Return your Pokémon, unless you want your dear little May to be dead!"

Drew slowly reached for Absol's Poke Ball. No. He won't let May die.

"Absol..."

The girl snickered, and May looked worriedly at Drew, who was pinned to the tree by his arm.

"Use Water Pulse."

Absol glowed a bright blue. A water tornado began forming around it.

"Wha-"

"Aim it here!"

Absol released the attack. It hit the girl, who grunted as she was slammed into the tree by the power of the attack. Drew slipped his arm out from the girl's grip and ran quickly to May.

"Drew.."

"Absol! Slash the net!"

Absol used its claws to slash the net, causing May to tumble out into Drew's arms.

"Drew...it's so cold..."

"Don't worry May, I've got you."

"Mmmhmm.."

"Nghh..I'm not done yet!" The girl was leaning against the tree.

"Yes you are!"

Drew called out his Espeon, which he had recently evolved from an Eevee he had hatched.

"Espeon, use Hypnosis on the girl and Umbreon!

Espeon nodded its head. The jewel on its head glowed, and its eyes glowed.

The girl and Umbreon soon slumped to the ground.

"Drew..? What's going on?"

"Shut up, clumsy...I'm going to take you back to the Pokémon Center.."

May looked up at Drew, then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>As Drew ran through the snow, with May in his arms, he reflected on the memories that he and May had shared together.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Drew! You're back! Oh, and with May too!"<p>

Drew laid May on one of the couches in the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy came running up to them. Her Chansey followed.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal May's and my Pokémon?"

"Sure, of course. Chansey?"

Chansey nodded and left. It soon came back with a cart. Drew placed his and May's Poke Balls onto it. Chansey soon scampered off with the cart.

"You should get some rest.." Nurse Joy said quietly. "Would you like for Chansey to take May back to her room?"

"No, I've got her," Drew replied. He picked May up from the couch bridal style and headed towards the hallway where the rooms were located.

"Ah, Drew!"

Drew stopped in his tracks and turned around, May nestled comfortably in his arms.

"Please make sure she's warm, alright?"

Drew nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip~<strong>

"Ngh..."

May's sapphire eyes suddenly snapped open. Around her was warmth and comfort.

"Where...am I?"

She sat up and looked around, recognizing the room she was in as hers. She sat up, and noted that on her bed dresser, there was a bowl of ramen, a glass of water...

And a note, folded into eighths.

Curious as to the note was from, May picked it up.

The note went like this:

* * *

><p><em>Hey May,<em>

_Call me when you wake up. But before that, eat the ramen I so kindly got for you. Nurse Joy said you needed to keep warm, so I lent you my jacket and got you the ramen. _

_Thank me later, Clumsy. You nearly scared me to death when you passed out._

_From, Drew_

* * *

><p>And at the bottom of the letter, Drew had put his Poke Gear number.<p>

May quickly brought a hand up to her arm, and gripped the sleeve of Drew's jacket.

No wonder why she had been so warm and comfortable.

She decided she would call him now.

May nervously dialed his number in the Poke Gear, then waited for his answer.

After a couple of rings, Drew picked up.

"Hello, May."

"H-Hey."

"Can you...open your door?"

"Eh? S-Sure.."

May hung up, walked to the door, and opened it, to reveal Drew.

He silently stepped inside and took off his shoes. May looked at her feet.

"So, did you eat the ramen?"

May, shocked by the question, looked up in alarm...

And their lips connected.

* * *

><p><strong>I do have a second part to this, as requested by reviewers when this was its own oneshot.<strong>

**Okay, so the second part should be out soon~**

**See ya!**


End file.
